


Memory Loss

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [39]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Rick and Morty have their memories erased, but that doesn't stop Rick from trying to get into your pants.





	Memory Loss

"This is soooo fucked."

You whispered to yourself while watching Rick and Morty seeming to have forgotten who they were or what they were doing in the lab.

Rick's memory eraser was on the ground so it wasn't hard to imagine what the he'll happened. A skew of many different color coded files were smashed on the ground from what you could only figure out as those were the ones that they had put into the machine to remember things.

"You're pretty hot not gonna lie, but seriously, who the fuck are you?"

Rick questioned causing your cheeks to warm. You sighed and smacked your face, embarrassed as you were standing in front of Summer who whispered 'ew gross' under her breath.

"Here, look out [Name]. I've got this."

Summer said as she approached some type of small box. You tried to keep your eyes on Summer, but Rick was making that extremely difficult for you right now.

"H-Hey maybe if I end up remembering shit the-then you and I can get to know e-each other huh?"

He poked causing your face to only burn more than before. Summer yelled and groaned as she broke the packet under both Rick and Morty's nose.

They fell to the ground asleep.

"Here grab grandpa and I'll get Morty."

She told you. You sighed deeply watching as Summer went to drag Morty back upstairs. You frowned deeply turning back and looking at Rick.

"Stupid shit head."

You whispered as you grabbed Rick's legs and begun to pull him along like Summer said.


End file.
